


Hollywood Girl

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cowboys, Day of the Dead, Deaths, Dinosaurs, Garuda - Freeform, Gems, Gen, Guns, Math, Minotaur - Freeform, Mummies, Native Americans, Panic, Riddles, Sadness, Symbols, The Emperess, The Museum, The Pharaoh - Freeform, Trauma, codes, gorgon - Freeform, revivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: The Hollywood Star. Trapped in a creepy museum that has come to life, will she be able to escape the Night?





	1. Party With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOO
> 
> Credit to Nekko on Discord for all things in the story/rp this came from.

The Hollywood Star.

Not the first thing I think of when describing myself, but if it’s for Nekko, it's okay.

His uncle’s museum is a cool place.

People are talking, and I think I know some of them, but I don’t know.

You know?

Vincent says something’s weird, but I’m not so sure, yet.

We haven’t been here for very long...

When the Host arrives, we immediately split off to explore.

I don’t know why we ended up in the Basement, but okay.

As long as it isn’t haunted…

I’ve watched far too much Fatal Frame for my own good.

There's a cool chest down there.

‘SAE’…

Hm…

There's a code, and a note with ‘ABD’.

‘1’, ‘2’, and ‘4’?

That works.

We get a coin, and then start to hear really strange noises…

A lady I’d never seen before herds us into the Lounge, where we-

Are basically shoved back into ETN S4, except, instead of a Collector, we have a Keeper to deal with.

More noises from outside-Lydia takes the bracelet bait!

Mummies surround us-

They've got me!!

And I can’t get free no matter how hard I struggle.

I'm tossed in a cage with Wanda, and a few others.

We look and we look for a way out-

Until we find a box with another code.

All we need is hope?

Oh.

A statue and a note with overly-complicated instructions.

Then again, my brain doesn’t work when it gets this late, soooo…

But they came!

They came for us, they saved us-!!!

And then we booked it back to the Lounge as fast as we could go.


	2. Sands Of Egypt: Party With Friends, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummies are everywhere. And the Pharaoh is the most deadly of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia.
> 
> TW: Death, mentioned gore/violence.

We split into two groups:

The one for me, questing for sand.

Detro's a powerhouse!

Finding the desert painting, and filling the bottle-

Amazing.

But no sooner had we returned then it was time to vote…

I pick me.

Lydia and Nekko are immune due to the bracelets, and I just don’t want to kill anyone!

Miguel is picked first, then Jacob.

After some time, Miguel came back…

The mummy had apparently broken the hands of his challenger…and suffocated him.

Poor Vincent…

A friend of mine who had voted the guy in.

I don’t want him to feel so guilty.

Clamoring at the outsides of the house for us, we're just barely able to complete the ritual using the statue!

To free ourselves permanently from the mummies’ grip.

Our new staff locked them in the cage.

Karma?

…I don’t know.

No sooner had we put the first symbol on the wall then we hear a creepy Bird…

Will this further turn out like the show?

Will Garuda be showing up next!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one stressed me out.


	3. The Price Of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bird Man is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so scared...
> 
> TW: Death, and gore.

A new note proclaiming a need for coins-

The two lowest would be going in.

-It was then that I notice the trail of feathers…

WOW

Gold and jewels everywhere…

Vincent found a really cool chest and a note-

In short, we have to gather as much as was released when we opened the box.

I did.

20.

Not too much, nor too little.

Juuuust right.

Next is the quest for two blades.

I got sorted into Heaven with Nekko, Vincent, and Wanda.

He did really well at the morse code-

I would have been so lost…

Then Wanda solved her coin riddle easy.

But me?

I…I'm _so_ bad…

Both Vincent and Wanda have to tell me the answer.

Meanwhile, the former did great at the bucket-running marathon!

When we reconvene, we have to go to the Courtyard…

Everyone gets their own scrolls.

Alphabetical order, meaning that I have to go first…

Name someone you’re afraid of.

Give them 3 coins.

Sorry, Miguel…

And so the drama continued.

Until.

The two lowest became Detro and Nova.

No!

Not one of my friends…!!

-But it's a partner challenge, and the two with the highest amounts have to compete to save them.

Wanda's claimed straightaway.

Which leaves me to defend Nova.

My heart is in my throat-

What if I can’t do it!?

We met him at the maze.

Yet another note…

A race for four gems while doing equations to find them.

We're neck and neck the whole way!

Brushing past leaves and treacherous branches, solving the hanging sign boards…

I'm so scared.

I'm so _so_ scared-

Why couldn’t we just save both of them!?

I can hear him encouraging me every so often…

I don’t want that voice to stop.

I did it.

Detro was dragged out of sight as I banged the gems down onto the plinth, sickening whacks from a golden vase clutched in the Beast’s hand telling me everything I need to know about what I just caused-

Get the swords, get the swords, get the swords-

He came right at me-!

I slashed-!!

Once, twice-!!!

He fell at my feet, blood dripping from his neck.

…

I killed him.

I saved Nova, but I _killed_ him-

War exclaiming from the lounge.

I nearly drop our hard-won symbol!

The American flag droops to the ground, stained.

Oh.

**No.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loud noises. Oh dear.


	4. Bitter, Ages-Old Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These aren't the warriors you're expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For guns and death.

Cowboys fighting Native Americans.

Oh dear!

We met the real John Smith!?

Nekko for the first team, and Miguel for the second.

It's a shooting challenge with more math…

Why do I have to go up against the scary one!?

I don’t even know how I won…

And then I have to fight with Wanda.

History repeats itself, once again, we we're neck-and-neck-

Our side wins…

Yes!!

But-

Nekko, myself, Nova, and Vincent had to vote in two of the losing team.

I chose Miguel.

He scares me, and he keeps being mean to this poor girl-

Lydia, I think her name was.

Miguel and Alver.

They were both sooo angry…

I started to fear for my life.

She wanted us to go check on them, it was taking so long.

But the door was locked.

…

I don’t like this-

What if they got _real_ guns this time!?

Because they were just fake back then-

Alver.

Had to shoot Miguel down…

Oh…

No.

We _all_ did this.

We _all_ killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.


	5. Día de Muertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These calaveras are not friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorites.
> 
> CW: Gore, Death

This random skull fell out of nowhere!

A note-

And a new person.

Pedro, a literal Day of the Dead skeleton.

He shows us a Hidden Door to a place full of others like him-

But they are definitely not as kind!!

They kidnapped him, and tried to eat us!!!

They even almost ran off with Alver…

But then this nice lady showed up.

Maria?

She pretended we were just wearing human costumes and basically saved our lives.

She let us into her house, where I learned...

-He’s dead.

He_ died_ for us!

And now we have to finish what he started or we’ll_ all_ die.

While Wanda went to the maze for a spell book, and a special coin, the rest of us searched through ruins for Pedro’s gun powder.

I found a chest, while a strange riddle helped Nova locate the key under the sheets of a bed.

When we open it, there it is!

Maria’s ritual is almost a success-

Wai, we have to do WHAT!?

Make someone be an unwilling victim…

And this time, you can’t vote for yourself.

I have to go with Alver.

I don’t know him that well compared to everyone else…

I feel so bad…!!

It's Nova.

How the-!!?

I didn’t-

Nononono

We couldn’t-

We couldn’t do that!

Nevermind that fact that he seems willing, we _couldn’t_ do that!!

But…

The barrier swallowed us in, and shut him out.

Quetzalcoatl ate him alive.

The bones crunched really loudly as they went down his throat…

…

…

…

Maria was there again.

In the Luxury Lounge.

She stabbed Hanzo dead!!?

It wasn’t her

The

Keeper-

He’d imprisoned Sarah, our Helper, once upon a time.

We were able to hold him back with the three coins.

Now, if she could _just_ save our friend-

Not after Nova.

Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one is going to be fun...


	6. Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean's 8 here we come!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for death.

A wedding-

WHAT!?

An announcement from nowhere…

Right when we’d just gotten Hanzo back.

Um.

Ninjas kidnapped all the guys!?

We have to save them!!

Notes to a relic that could help us, or else we’d be murdered by the rebels.

Letters to the alphabet clue-

M-A-I-N.

Sarah’s background…

Poor girl…

Left an orphan by the cruel Keeper, and locked up for thousands of years.

H-I-D-D-E-N.

Another exhibit to visit…

The Aztec world, and into a Hidden place.

Blood to open a chest!?

Lydia slit her palms, and I don’t know what Wanda was doing, but-

It did the job.

RED ALERT

No-

A code, have to memorize the code-!!

I failed.

Then Wanda failed.

And then Lydia.

Three chances wasted…

The walls begin to close in on us!!

Project Shut down has begun-!?

I don’t know how she did it.

But Lydia grabbed the all-important artifact in time!

Thus, the nice ninja lady who popped out of nowhere immediately afterwards decided _not_ to leave us to our doom.

…Haaahhhhhhh

The boys except for Vincent met up with us once more in the Luxury Lounge all decked out in cool blue kimonos.

He was what?

Getting married!!?

That was what the wedding message had meant!!??

Oh wow…

Was he…was he really okay with this?

Being with that Empress for the rest of his life…

We had to vote again.

I picked myself.

Lydia!?

How!!?

The little Collector had been on top of her game all this last hour, working so hard to find things even beating out _Wanda_ to the notes!!

I don’t understand.

Right when we’d become best friends…

Me.

…

It was just bad luck.

I think-

We have to solve two mazes each in six minutes.

For wedding entertainment…

I got through my first small square, easy.

My second?

…Where the heck was that exit!?

I’m drawing lines everywhere…

I keep hitting dead ends!!

It was so much smaller…

But it should’ve been just as easy, right!?

If I could do this, we’d both live.

_Right!!?_

Voices.

Lydia was done.

Time was running low…

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two-

I saw it!

Looking up from the bottom with mine eyes, I _saw_ it!!

The way-

One.

Done-!

A second too late.

“No, Alice-!!”

Fearful cries from behind me, I turn-

…?

Cold, sharp…pain…in my heart.

A long handle…

A long blade swinging toward my neck-

Hey look.

I can see the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it over?


	7. Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness and fluff!!

My feet lift lazily along the floor.

Voices from the Lounge.

I poke my head in…

Miguel…and Lydia-

Vincent, Wanda, and Nekko shout happily-

They are quickly drowned out by my best friend.

I’m sorry.

_I’m sorry!_

I’m_ so, so_ sorry…!!!

If I hadn’t been so stupid with that last puzzle we both would have lived, and everything would be fine-

They all glomped me into a group hug, and I just _cried._

Hey.

Where are Alver and Hanzo…

Sac ri ficed?

Oh no…

And right when I was starting to like them too…

…That **hurts.**

But, we have to move on-

Um.

Is that a?

_T-Rex!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurassic Park.


	8. Nothing Like Jurassic World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurs and a worse fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot potato is fun.
> 
> CW: Death.

Out the window…

Blink-and-I-missed it.

...

Scary...!

In the new exhibit, there's a T-Rex, a Stegosaurus, and a Triceratops.

A couple of raptor podiums and another T-R.

Were gone.

Oh no…

Was this going to be like Jurassic Park!?

A new note-

We have to match up the three different prints to the three different Dinos.

I get the bird’s-feet to the first, while Vincent gets the medium-sized paws to the third one.

Finally, I match up the slightly-larger ones to the Stego.

Sarah then went and turned each of their feet, like it said.

With our help, of course!

-Hidden wall!?

There was a golden egg…

We have to run it to a safe place, and then the Cave woman arrives on cue.

AHHHH!!

Raptors, raptors, raptors, nononono-

Hot potato-ing the precious thing from Vincent to Nekko, to Lydia, to _me!?_

How did I survive that.

_How?_

Throwing rocks to save our lives!

My best friend got bitten on the arm, but Vincent was able to drive the dinosaur away.

Then Wanda’s leg got chomped-

Sarah took charge real fast, killing two and also rescuing her life.

By the time we successfully stopped them, up came stomping the T-Rex!

With a rider.

Whom Sarah knew.

Jessica?

But-

She-

_Wanted us to do a challenge to decide who would become food for her pet!!?_

But why!?

The SAE was supposed to help us, right!?

So-

So why-

She went back on it.

She went **back**-

Had Miguel and Lydia surrounded!!

We had to choose one of them to die!?

No.

No!

I couldn’t do it…

But Lydia was my friend…

But Miguel was other people’s friends…

But.

Wanda exclaimed as a joke to _let’s just kill both of them_.

So that’s what she did.

Holding the poor girl back with raptors, she kept her from sacrificing herself to help them-

They’d been revived already!

They’d _died_ already…

Why…

We had…to watch them…

Eaten…alive…

No…

They’re…

My best...friend…

…

Sarah put the egg in the Moonstone chamber.

The whole world grew lush with life again.

How can I be happy about it.

We may have gotten a ‘Diamond of Light’ or whatever, and a Symbol, but it wasn’t worth this.

It wasn't.

And to make matters worse:

In the Lounge, my _other_ best friend tried to give up.

Vincent-

But we _couldn’t!_

Especially not now!

Even when-even when the heart break kept going and going-

We had to stop him.

We _had_ to.

The Keeper tapped out help in morse code…

If it weren’t for Nekko being able to tell, we never would’ve known.

He’s bringing back a Gorgon-

And there was the sound of the Portal!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.


	9. Greek Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Death, gore.

The Gorgon!!

She ran inside, but we all hid, had to run-

After Nekko blockaded us into the Greek exhibit, we found an interesting statue:

The Snake Queen herself surrounded by four other victims.

An SAE jacket was there too!?

How-

The Keeper turned someone.

Amethyst.

Sarah’s mentor…

Yikes.

A new note, a new ball game.

Match the descriptions of death to the different statues, and align them.

While Sarah did the heavy lifting again, I put the pieces in place.

The lyre was the lover boy,

The strength one was the guy with the sword,

The magic one was the dude with the staff,

And the distance one was the person with the bow.

A chest opened, and we had our new weapon to defeat her:

Poseidon’s Mirror.

-Sounds of a battering ram!

The Minotaur-

Nekko and I hid our eyes, held hands, and hoped for the best while I raised the shield-

It didn’t work.

Not only that, but we were also captured, and hauled off into the Maze!!

Sarah and Vincent…

They would most definitely come for us!!

They had to!!!

Sarah did.

She unlocked me from my chains, and shortly after that, came Vincent.

Freed, we race out of there, or try to, at least.

But no.

Nekko's caught!

Used as a hostage to force us into a challenge.

Hand-cuffs.

How was I supposed to grab any gems like this!?

4 to live…

The last one would die.

We were neck-and-neck essentially the entire way.

And I was so scared-

Wait.

Hope.

Sarah was getting through to Medusa!!

Making her remember who she was before-

The Minotaur stopped Nekko from killing the Gorgon, and knocked her out!

But as she fell, the knife-

It slit Amethyt’s throat.

Which should’ve been the end of it!

But the Minotaur took over.

And then Wanda finished first…

And then I finished shortly after her…

Leaving…

No!

I tried to save him, to stop that monster from killing him, but-

I got shoved away!!

I offered my own life-

He picked up Vincent.

He-

He…

Tore him

**Apart**

Alice, survive-

S c r e a m i n g

I…

Nekko…

Stabs the monster to death…

While I watch…

My…friend…is…dead…again...

But.

I have…to keep going…for Vincent.

-

Back in the lounge, I put the symbol on the wall, and a chest opened.

It confirmed what we already knew.

That the Medusa had been someone turned.

In order to end the Keeper for good, we would need his blood, and a relic from the Emperor-

*

Uh.

Oh.

Where I.

**Died.**

Remember the box we kept the scary creature trapped in?

Yeah.

_He was trying to break out-!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a brutal one-


	10. Out Of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, blood, gore.

That diamond Jessica gave us!!

It…Nekko said Hanzo’s name as directed and he-

He came back!!

I'm so glad.

That poor guy…

He deserved a lot better than he got.

Back to the Chinese exhibit.

**Scared.**

I didn’t-

I **don’t** want to…

I **_died_** there.

The Ninja Girl was present, bloody Empress Dress in hand.

She tried to stab me and then stab Wanda!

Sarah had to practically pin her to the ground so Nekko could get the relic.

But then-

She threw a chair at me!

She took Hanzo hostage-

Sarah was able to knock off her grip, and then she-

Killed her.

A stab to the stomach-

So.

Much.

**Blood.**

Oh no.

_The Keeper-_

Splintering wood-

He blitzed in, all set to attack us!!

Sarah was ready for him.

She shoved the diamond in his chest to paralyze him, while Wanda snuck up and pricked his finger for the last ingredient of the spell.

His fingertips turned into knives and-

Stabbed.

And stabbed.

And **stabbed-**

Until she-

Is…

No…

When we return to the Lounge, we meet up with Jessica.

One more soul!?

_Why!?_

Haven’t we already lost_ enough_ people!?

And…Sarah…

She put all of our cards in…

She picked out Wanda.

And me.

I didn’t want to die again!

I didn’t want to die-

I didn’t, I didn’t-!!

I didn’t want to die-

We were escorted off into another room…

Neck-and-neck.

Until she got a third point ahead of me.

And then it was over.

Riddles, math, codes, it all fell apart.

She was just…so amazingly fast!

So better at not making stupid errors than me…

She won.

I told her I loved her…

Jessica had me lie down upon the floor.

She withdraws a dagger…

Plunges it into my heart-

Ow…it-hurts.

*

Hey Wanda…

Do you see me there?

Watching over you?

I have to go now.

But I'll still always love you.

I'll still always love you all.

Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck in Season 2 everybody! I had a lot of fun. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck guys for S2!!


End file.
